Chapter 3/Tess Mercer Attacks
(Space) An unknown vessel attacks the Kingston hitting the outer hull causing explosions to erupt along the hull. (Main bridge, red alert) We're sitting ducks if we can't fight or run this vessel has taken out our best weapons Commander Mitchell says as she's hanging onto her console. (302 bay) Captain Tyson, what's going on? asked Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. We're under attack John says over the communication system. Then a squad of soldiers beam into the 302 bay pointing their disruptor rifles at Typhuss and Casey. Who the hell are you? says Typhuss as he looks at the soldiers. Then Tess beams in and is wearing a black leather outfit and she has a cold look to her face. Well, well Typhuss long time no see old friend Tess says as she looks at him. What the hell are you doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Tess. I'm here to set Lex free, Typhuss you're a disgrace to your race by marrying a Bajoran they're a disease and should be extinct never to be brought back again Tess says as she's looking at Typhuss. I'm going to stop you, Tess, you are not yourself, these men have done something to you and they are controlling you says Typhuss as he looks at Tess and takes out a phaser and points at the soldiers. GARAHH, T-Typhuss what, what's happening to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Tess says as she's trying to snap out of the control but she can't, FIND LUTHOR, LAY THE CHARGES Tess says as she's looking at the soldiers. The soldiers move out and wound or kill several crewmembers and shoots Lorne but not to kill him just to knock him out. Well its about time Lex says as he looks at the soldiers. (302 bay) I take my leave of you now Typhuss and next time we meet I will kill you but I'll leave you with a warning Lex says as he sees John run into the 302 bay with a security team and fires off the disruptor rifle and lands a direct hit in John's chest sending him flying to a wall. JOHN NOOOOOOOOO Michelle screams as she crawls to her down husband as Typhuss gets pissed about what happened to his friend. The shuttle lifts off and speeds out of the 302 bay, and into the warship's bay. (Space) The warship flies down and fires off several shots at the Kingston taking out its port engine and then jumps to warp speed. (302 bay) Come on John you gotta wake up please sweetie if not for me for Rachel and our unborn son Michelle says as she rubs John's face. Typhuss looks at Michelle in surprise. Admiral Kira to Doctor Murphy, we need a medical team to the 302 bay now, Captain Tyson has been shot says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. On our way sir Doctor Murphy says over Typhuss's combadge. Commander Terri, come with me says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Terri. Y-Yes sir Commander Terri says as she follows Admiral Kira out of the 302 bay. (Briefing room) Commander Terri and Admiral Kira walk into the briefing room. Computer, open a channel to Commander Madden says Typhuss to the computer. Admiral we're in pursuit of the warship right now how are things on the Kingston Commander Madden says on the monitor. Bad, Captain Tyson was shot, our weapons are offline and so are our engines, when we are done making repairs we will join you, Kira out says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Admiral Kira to Commander Tucker, how are the repairs coming says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (Main engineering) We took some damage to our primary EPS power conduits and main power relays are fried I've sent Williams and Nelson to jefferies tube 34 to see what they can do sir Commander Tucker says as he's looking at the engineering console screens. (Briefing room) Keep at it Commander, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Commander Terri, we are going to the bridge, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Terri. (Main bridge) Commander Mitchell is sitting in the command chair as she sees Admiral Kira and Commander Terri walk in. Admiral what's the status of the Captain Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the main viewer still and reads a damage report. I wasn't in sickbay, when repairs are done we are going after that warship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Sir that warship's weapons were powerful, we're outclassed badly Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Admiral Kira. You are relieved of command, Commander, get out of here now says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Sir must I remind you that you don't know anything about the Kingston since she was launched and why are you relieving me of command on what grounds besides your rank Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Admiral Kira. On the grounds that you will not go after that warship, leaving the Intrepid to deal with the warship on its own, now if you don't leave the bridge I will throw you in the brig, what's going to be Commander, your quarters or the brig says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Commander Mitchell gets up from the command chair and leaves the bridge as Admiral Kira sits in the command chair. Bridge to engineering says Typhuss as he pushes a button on the armrest. Tucker here Admiral what's going on where's Commander Mitchell? Commander Tucker says over the speaker. She has been relieved of command, I'm in command, please tell me you are done with repairs, I need weapons and engines back online now says Typhuss. I need another hour for weapons and impulse engines but the warp engines are working we needed to replace the damaged plasma injectors Commander Tucker says over the speaker. Lieutenant Cole, set a course for that warship, warp 7, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Yes, sir engaging now Lieutenant Cole says as he looks at the Admiral then at his console. So sir what's the plan without us getting the hell beat out of us again Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Admiral Kira. We going to have to launch a F-302 squadron and the F-302s will attack the warship says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari. No offense sir but aren't we risking our fighters? Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Yes we are, we can't just sit here and do nothing while the Intrepid is being attacked by the warship, Lieutenant do you have a better idea, I'm all ears says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari. We pull a Voyager we make fake ships and fool their sensors into thinking the allied fleet is approaching giving the Intrepid ample time to escape and we warp out together Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Admiral Kira. That's a good plan, using something Voyager did when I was serving on that ship, one problem Lieutenant, we are here to arrest Lex, save Tess and find the shooter, that can be a backup plan says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari. We're right behind the warship sir Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console.